


Year 21 Is Gonna Be Awesome

by freetodream5



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M, Unsanitary Shower Stall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetodream5/pseuds/freetodream5
Summary: Yeah, it was pre-season, who the fuck cared. Mike had been feeling this energy for a month now. He was dialed in, ready to be back. Yeah, those two goals sucked ass and getting knocked into by his own teammate had pissed him off. But he couldn’t shake the adrenaline. 
Watching Shane fly around like a man possessed did not help any.
He was flying like he was 18, not about to turn 40.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly_fck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/gifts), [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/gifts), [optimusfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/gifts), [LuciFern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/gifts).



> If you used the google to get here, go back. why would you google yourself?
> 
> I don't even know where this came from. Started it after we kicked Anaheim's ass during pre-season (thanks Vermy!) and just now finished it. 
> 
> This started as a celebratory blowie and went...weird. 
> 
> work of fiction, no intent to harm, etc. etc. etc.

There was just something about it. 

Mike might’ve been able to explain it later, but in that moment, there was some sort of energy crackling after Stromer tied it up. MIke could feel it creeping along his spine as the seconds rolled down and regulation ended. They were going to win this thing. 

Yeah, it was pre-season, who the fuck cared. Mike had been feeling this energy for a month now. He was dialed in, ready to be back. Yeah, those two goals sucked ass and getting knocked into by his own teammate had pissed him off. But he couldn’t shake the adrenaline. 

Watching Shane fly around like a man possessed did not help any.

He was flying like he was 18, not about to turn 40. 

The way he’d jumped in to save Hot Model from his beat down had made Mike have to take a moment. 

Then OT had started, Antoine had _fucked up_ and then Dvo had set Shane up. 

God damn Mike couldn’t get across the ice fast enough. The celebration scrum was intense, borderline hysterical. You’d think they’d won a fucking playoff game. 

Mike lingered and was the second to last to leave the ice with Shane right behind him. He didn’t stay for the star presentation, wanting to get the presser shit over with.

He was still in his stall, wrapped in his towel. Most of the kids having left, the vets making plans to meet up, when Shane finally made his way back to his stall. Mike watched as a couple of the lingerers fist-bumped Shane and then suddenly they were alone and Shane was heading towards the showers. 

Mike didn’t even have to think twice. 

The steam was still pretty thick from everyone else’s showers and it didn’t take Mike long to find Shane in the last stall. Mike took a minute to appreciate the view. 

Shane didn’t look bad for almost 40 years old. Sure he wasn’t as spry as the younger kids (god damn hot model) but he still got Mike hot and bothered. 

Mike made sure to make a little noise as he sauntered into the stall behind Shane, grinning as the man turned around. 

“Hey,” Shane said, answering Mike’s smile with one of his own.

“Hey” Mike answered casually. Shane eyed him before leaning his head back under the spray and wetting his hair. 

That solidified Mike’s resolve and he slung his towel next to Shane’s and went slowly to his knees, careful of the potential for injury. It probably wasn’t sanitary, kneeling on safety mats, but Mike didn’t care.

He had to have Shane’s cock and he needed to have it right there. 

“Mike..what...oh shit...fuck” Shane stuttered, grabbing onto Mike’s head, fingers grasping at his hair tight-almost too tight. Mike groaned at the pull, wrapping his hands around his captain’s thighs, steadying him the best he could. Without any preamble or warning he took Shane as far as he could, knowing that he had to work up to the deep throating he wanted to give. He heard Shane slap the back of the stall behind him and smiled before pulling off and looking up at the other man. 

Shane’s pupils were blown and he was breathing heavy. Mike loved he could get Shane from zero to gone so quick. “Fucking beautiful out there, flying like you’re 18, like you’re hot model,” Mike cooed, licking a stripe from root to tip of Shane’s cock, voice already rough. 

Shane groaned and tightened his grip in Mike’s hair, making him hiss and he felt his own cock twitch in response. Mike had been prepared to suck Shane for all he was worth, but Shane had gripped his hair hard when he mentioned their newest teammate. 

“You showing off for him? I saw you rush over to save him. Can’t harm his pretty face, might not able to use it later,” Mike spoke right before he tongued Shane’s slit. The grip in his hair tightened again and Mike knew he’d found a kink to hit. 

There was no denying hot model was definitely hot as hell. Mike kinda wanted to wreck him. Clearly Shane had some thoughts on it.

“I’d never seen you move so fast,” Mike continued, biting Shane’s thigh before licking it to sooth the burst of pain. 

“Mike…” Shane growled, gripping his hair harder. Mike actually hissed and looked up at his lover. 

“Shane...” Mike asked, then grinned like the shit he was. “Fuck my mouth like you wanna fuck his Shane, do it.” 

Shane dropped his hands from Mike’s hair and moved away, and for a moment Mike thought that he’d fucked up. That maybe he’d misread what he’d seen on the ice, and the responses he was getting from Shane. 

Suddenly the water stopped and Shane was lifting Mike’s head to look at him, cock very close to Mike’s lips. He stuck his tongue out and Shane pulled his hair a little.

“I don’t wanna fall. Bench, now,” Shane told him, letting go. Mike watched him walk to the bench across from the stall and stood, finally feeling that his knees had gone a little numb, with safety mat marks dotting all over in places. He made his way back to Shane and grinned at him.

Shane had set some of the towels on the ground, on top of the safety mats and Mike went down easily. Shane spread his legs and Mike nuzzled at his thighs, feeling Shane twitch as he rubbed his stubble against them before moving his lips to encase Shane in his mouth, taking him slowly down until his cock reached the back of his throat. Mike held him there until he felt Shane’s hands in his hair again. Mike let himself relax, closing his eyes and letting go. 

Shane didn’t waste any time, using his grip in MIke’s hair to drive the pace of him using MIke, using his throat to get off. He kept up a litany of talking as he did so. Mike knew he’d hit the right button.

“Fuck, yeah, good boy. I’d fuck him just like this, mess his pretty mouth up. I bet his lips would be so puffy, yeah just like that, fuck. You’re so good to me, fuck Mike, yeah. Then I’d let you have a turn,” Shane kept it up, alternating between holding himself in Mike’s throat, cutting off his air a little to moving Mike’s head quick so he couldn’t catch his breath. 

Without warning Shane pulled Mike off and he kept his eyes closed as he felt Shane come all over his face. He opened his mouth to catch some of it, loving the taste of his lover, his captain, and kept his hands tight on Shane’s thighs as he shuddered through his release. 

Mike was so hard he knew he was leaking, but he’d wait. This was about Shane, giving him pleasure, showing him how much he was loved. Mike must have zoned out a minute because he felt a towel gently wiping his face and he cracked an eye to grin up at his captain. 

“Got some in your beard,” Shane murmured, petting Mike’s head and he grinned back up. He swallowed and then dropped the towel. “Come here,” Shane asked quietly. Mike didn’t even stop to think. He got up and straddled Shane’s strong thighs, groaning as Shane took him in hand.

“Dirty pool mentioning hot model. You and I both know he’s off limits. He’s not ready for a lot of things. But when he’s ready, he’ll be so pretty, won’t he,” Shane kept talking as Mike mouthed at his neck, being careful not to leave a hickey. It was intense and he was so close. 

“Shane,” Mike rasped, his throat still raw from Shane’s thorough fucking. 

“Come for me Mikey, come for me and pretend you’re stripping his face with your come, come on” Mike groaned and came long and loud, covering his and Shane’s stomach and Shane’s hand with his come. He lifted his head from Shane’s shoulder and kissed him, letting Shane suck on his tongue, helping him come down. 

They rested their foreheads on each other’s, breathing and coming down. 

“So, yeah,” Mike grinned and Shane just laughed. Out of the corner of Mike’s eye he could see the crinkle of his lover’s eyes and knew that he’d done a good thing. Celebratory blowie and a discovery of a new kink all in one night.

“Year 21 is gonna be awesome,” MIke said, kissing his captain. Shane kissed him back and laughed. 

It was gonna be a good year.


End file.
